Caverns and Confusion
by Katsuki Shizenno
Summary: How Shikamaru got stranded in a cave with Hidan? He has no idea. It's really a drag. NON-yaoi ShikaHida. A three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Naruto but I DO own Katsuki Shizenno._**

It was a calm, warm evening and Shikamaru was walking through the forest near Konohagakure. It was nice out so Shikamaru wanted nothing but to relax. But then, everything went wrong. He was walking along when he bumped into something.

He flinched.

"Ouch," he groaned, rubbing his hurting head. "What a drag."

"Watch where you're [censored] going!" a voice yelled.

Shikamaru whipped around.

It was…Hidan?

Hadn't he killed him?

"Wait a moment!" Shikamaru yelled. "How in the world are you--"

Suddenly a shaking of the ground cut him off.

An earthquake!

The ground caved in below them.

__

This cannot be happening.

Shikamaru thought.

* * *

When Shikamaru opened his eyes he saw they were in a cavern.

Hidan was laying next to him unconscious.

Shikamaru figured they'd gotten knocked out during the collapse of the cave. He tapped on Hidan's shoulder. He didn't move. He shook him lightly. No answer.

Shikamaru sighed in frustration and the clocked Hidan over the head.

"Ouch!" Hidan screamed jerking awake. "That hurt!"

"Well, you wouldn't wake up," Shikamaru said. "It was a real drag."

"You--"

"Hey, wait, how are you even alive?"

"What? The same way you are."

"No, no, I thought you were dead."

"Oh."

Hidan sighed and looked to the cave ceiling.

"Do you know about Akatsuki member Katsuki Shizenno?" Hidan began slowly.

"Yeah," Shikamaru answered. "I've heard about her. No one really know where she came from. Some say Konahagakure, some say Kirigakure, others say Sunagakure. Some even dare to say Otogakure."

"Yeah, her. Well, regardless, she has some interesting powers."

"Interesting?"

"Yep. She can destroy evil lingerings, heal and can use body regeneration."

"Body regeneration?"

"Yep."

"So you're saying she…ew."

"Well thanks a lot! Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara-chan and the others have also been--"

"Look out!"

Shikamaru pushed Hidan away from a falling stalactite.

They tumbled into one of the intricate chambers of the cavern.

"Ouch," Shikamaru groaned. "I'm gonna need some painkillers later on."

They looked around.

They were a level down from where they were before. It was as if they'd fallen of a small cliff.

"Just great!" Hidan growled.

Suddenly another stalactite fell.

Shikamaru knocked Hidan out the way again.

"I am _not _going to keep doing that!" Shikamaru snapped.

"Just get the [censored] off of me!" Hidan yelled.

"Listen! The only way we are getting out of this cave is if we work together so shut up and help or stay down here!"

"Fine."

"What?"

"Okay, I'll work with you."

"Alright then. Let's go."

But was working with each other going to be that easy of a task?

**_A/N: Thanks for reading ch. 1. ^.^_**

**_~Katsuki Shizenno_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Naruto _**

For a while they walked in the dark caves trying to find a way out or at least a way to get back where they had been in the beginning.

Suddenly, Shikamaru heard a low growl.

He whipped around but saw nothing except Hidan.

"What?" Hidan asked. "Shut up about it!"

"What?" Shikamaru asked, confused.

The he heard the low growling again and finally realized what it was.

"How long has it been since you've eaten, Hidan?" Shikamaru asked, laughing slightly.

"I told you to shut up," Hidan snarled.

"Fine. Regardless we do need to find some food. There's lots of clean water in the rivers around here already. If we had the right things we could even make soup."

Hidan's stomach growled again.

"Ugh!" he groaned. "Quit teasing me, [censored]! I'm hungry enough already!"

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm not teasing. C'mon, let's see what we can find."

They walked kept walking over the jagged rocks until Shikamaru heard a rushing sound.

"Sounds like…a waterfall," he mused.

He snapped his fingers, a thought hitting him.

"A waterfall," he grinned.

"What?" Hidan asked.

"Water means foliage. There may be something edible growing around there."

"Okay…"

"Just, c'mon, let's see."

That followed the sound until they came upon a chamber lit with light from a natural skylight. Much foliage and plants grew around and a waterfall tumbled out of the wall, probably from an underground spring.

Shikamaru looked around.

"There," he said, pointing to a plant. "See? A raspberry bush."

Hidan widened his eyes in astonishment at Shikamaru's ability to find resources so quickly but said nothing.

"You go pick some," Shikamaru ordered. "I'll try to find something else. The opening has allowed some soil to wash in here during rains. See? The buildup seems to be deep enough for certain fruit-bearing plants."

After a few minutes they had found some tomatoes, a little bok choy that Shikamaru boiled, and a few blueberries.

While they were eating something came to Hidan's mind.

"Wait," he said. "Why didn't you let me die?"

"Huh?" Shikamru asked.

"Back there in the beginning of the cavern. You could've let those stalactites crush me."

"I don't know. But I didn't."

Hidan looked at him with a confused facial expression.

Shikamaru laughed.

They sat there quietly for a while.

"Maybe I thought there wasn't a reason to…" Shikamaru finally said. "I mean everyone deserves a second chance…"

"Well, then, sorry," Hidan said, hastily, looking at the floor.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

Hidan didn't reply but he figure he was referring to Asuma. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't a horrible person. Maybe they could be friends…

"Hey, Hidan," Shikamaru said.

"What?" Hidan asked.

"Maybe it was that, but then I just realized, I probably just needed some idiot to help me out of here."

"Why you--!"

Hidan was on his feet in a instant.

Shikamaru just laughed; Hidan was confused.

But I suppose it wouldn't keep him from picking on him.

**_Thanks for reading everyone. :)_**

**_~Katsuki Shizenno_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Naruto _**

After lunch, the two boys figured they should try to find some way to reach the top level again. They started out from the cavern and walked in the inky darkness. They trudged on until Shikamaru stopped abruptly and Hidan bumped into his back.

"What now?" Hidan groaned.

"Do you feel that?" Shikamaru asked.

"What am I feeling for?"

"Temperature."

"Well I suppose it is a little--"

"Colder? That's because we're going _down_. We're going to have to backtrack if we want to go _up_."

Shikamaru turned and began to head back; Hidan shrugged and followed him.

Suddenly, Shikamaru stopped again and, once again, Hidan bumped into him.

"Ugh!" Hidan groaned. "What is it _now_?!"

"Do you feel that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Quit repeating yourself, [censored]!"

"I'm serious here!"

They felt a rumbling.

It became stronger and stronger. They both turned to see the cavern caving in.

Hidan cursed; Shikamaru calculated the distance in five seconds.

"Run!" he ordered. They could make it.

They both took off barely making it into another cavern.

"That was intentional!" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"It was?" Hidan asked. "Well how do you know?"

"There's nothing making these caverns cave in. If it was an earthquake--"

"We'd feel it first since we're lower."

"Exactly."

"Wait." Hidan sniffed the air. "I smell…blood."

"Blood?"

Hidan looked around and swiped his scythe at some nearby stalagmites.

A few earth ninja assassins wearing masks were behind them. They jumped out upon the strike of Hidan's scythe.

_Assassins? _Shikamaru thought. _Why are they after us?_

As if on cue, the lead Assassin said, "Yugakure no Hidan-san. Your life ends here."

"Oh boy," Hidan said, rubbing the back of his head.

Shikamaru stepped forward. "So, wait. You're after him?"

"Correct," another assassin, sounded to be a girl, said. "But you seem to be an ally so we may not let you out alive, either."

"What a drag."

Shikamaru smirked, suddenly. "I supposed we'll have to kill them first."

"Yes!" Hidan grinned. "Finally! Something I can relate to."

Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession jutsu to trap the male assassins.

Hidan ran towards the female. He used his scythe to cut the girl's arm. He licked the blood off the scythe and began his ritual. Shikamaru began his Shadow Strangle technique but then something occurred to him.

"Hidan, stop for a second," Shikamaru ordered.

Hidan lowered the scythe he was about to plunge into his stomach. "Why?"

"Because, I have an idea."

Shikamaru expected Hidan to protest but he just stood, quietly, waiting for him to speak.

Shikamaru smiled and turned to the helpless assassins.

"We'll let you live, if you show us how to get out and never come back," Shikamaru reasoned.

"F-fine," the leader said. "We'll show you."

So the assassins lead Shikamaru and Hidan out the cavern.

* * *

"Remember," Hidan teased, once they were out of the cave. "If we ever see you again--"

The assassins ran off screaming without another word.

Hidan and Shikamaru laughed.

"They were such weaklings," Hidan snickered.

"Guess it takes one to know one?" Shikamaru teased.

"Hey!"

"I was kidding."

"Oh."

Shikamaru smiled. "Well, it's been nice, I suppose."

"Yeah," Hidan smirked. "For being stuck in a cave."

"Not to mention being chased by assassins who were originally after _you_."

Hidan rolled his eyes.

"So, anyway, maybe I'll see you again."

"Maybe…I won't try to kill you though, if I do. Of course, I can't gurantee there won't be any assassins."

Shikamaru grinned and began to walk away.

"See you around," he said, as he left.

Hidan nodded and they went their separate ways.

But they actually did hope, at least halfway, that they would meet again, just to have fun.

_**Thanks you for reading it to the end! :D And be sure to read my other fics. XD**_

_**~Katsuki Shizenno**_


End file.
